


Happy Ever Aftering

by Five Cent Ash (primeideal)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, F/M, word count constraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:23:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/pseuds/Five%20Cent%20Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Response to two challenges: fragments of 100, 90, 80, etc. words about the first Narnian winter after the long one...and the unusual visitor who enlivened it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Ever Aftering

**Author's Note:**

> For two challenges on HPFC (Fanfiction.Net), setting up this pairing and dictating the word count restrictions.

With the possible exception of Father Christmas, no one in Narnia enjoyed the first winter after the Long Winter so much as the newly installed kings and queens. Them not being sick of snow was perhaps the main reason for this, though in retrospect Susan would point out the fact that the strange girl with the red hair who showed up weeping and shivering the day after the first snow fell might have had something to do with how much they enjoyed it. As years passed, her retellings became more full of meaningful nods. Peter blushed, but never denied anything.

* * *

Susan didn't understand her at first—she missed her family, but was afraid to go back to England? And what was that about 1993? Lucy looked up to her, but she seemed frustrated, as if she wanted to show off to impress the younger girl but couldn't. Edmund understood in a way nobody else did when she cried and whispered about diaries and dungeons, and he promised not to tell the others. Peter built snowmen with her, led the royal snowball fights, and didn't make her think about the sad times.

* * *

"Two brothers and two sisters. Do you just get to be  _High_  King because you're the oldest?"

"I don't know."

"If it'd been my family...I can't tell which of my brothers would've made very good kings."

"Maybe you could be High Queen Ginevra. Ginevra the...Glorious? Since you're the only girl, right?"

"Ugh. No, I don't want to be anything that would mean I have to be called Ginevra."

"Fair enough. Lady Ginny it is."

* * *

"So...Ginny. You come from 1993?"

"Yes."

"Do you know? We only found Narnia because we had evacuated London, from the war. Do you know, what happens? Does England win?"

"Er. I think it gets through okay. I'm rubbish at Muggle history though."

"Muggle history?"

When there were talking animals everywhere, the Statute of Secrecy didn't seem very important. "Er. This is a long story."

* * *

"You're a witch!" Edmund screamed. "No wonder you've been here, messing around with Peter, you're trying to steal him away. Don't listen to her."

"Edmund," he said in the voice of the High King, " _she's still Ginny_. Still our friend."

" _Your_  friend, maybe." Edmund ran off.

"He'll come around," Peter swore.

He did, eventually.

* * *

They modeled Cair Paravel in the snow. "Let's make a bigger one!" said Lucy.

"Later," said Susan. "We have diplomats to receive."

"I wouldn't mind snow for a hundred years. Especially if it was only a day in England."

"Time's different in here?" said Ginny.

* * *

There was Gildtree the Eagle and Urthlore the Badger. She had had enough doings with snakes, but the Hogwarts crest still felt incomplete.

"Er. Are there any talking lions, here?"

Lucy clapped her hands. Peter smiled. "Good question."

* * *

"I killed a wolf with this." His siblings rolled their eyes, knowing that story, but Ginny listened to his memories. She never talked about the sword in her dreams.

* * *

"We'll live happily ever after."

_Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever._

Ginny wanted to see her family.

* * *

March entered, lionlike; by the second the snow was gone.


End file.
